User blog:Fejbi/Just a champion idea.
LUDVERC THE SECRET WEAPON OF URTISTAN PASSIVE: STOLEN ENERGY: Takes 10% bonus reducted damage. Regenrates 20% of the reducted damage as mana. __________________ Q: TENTACLES OF PAIN CD: 8 sec COST: 25/30/35/40/45 mana RANGE: 175 :: passive: Basic attacks deal bonus 25/50/75/100/125 (+0,1) and 4% of the target’s maximum health as magical damage. :: passive: Basic attacks steal 2/3/4/5/6% of the target’s attack and movement speed for 10 sec. Stacks up to 8 times. (can be applied to multiple enemies) :: active: Next basick attack will have'' [(AP/100+AP*120) + 20/25/30/35/40% OF THIS AMOUNT]'' magic penetration. AP = 140 magic penetration at lvl 5 ___________________ W: SUFFOCATING CLASP CD: 7/6/5/4/3 sec COST: 15/17/19/21/23 mana/sec RANGE: 500 :: toggle: Steals 50% of the target’s healing and regeneration effects. is healed equal the target's reducted healing. (GRIEVOUS WOUNDS) The bond beraks if the distance grows bigger than 550/600/650/700/750. ___________________ E: SHORTCUT CD: 11/10/9/8/7 sec COST: 40/50/60/70/80 mana RANGE: 800 :: active: Pulls himself to the targeted wall, knocking up enemys in front of him, and reducting their damage output by 10(+0,02)% for 2/3/4/5/6 sec. ___________________ R: WRATH OF DOOM CD: 55/45/35 sec COST: no mana RANGE: - :passive:: Falling below 40/50/60% health gives you: + Increses basic attack range to 250/300/350 + 70/80/90% Attack Speed + 10/15/20% Movement Speed + 10/15/20% Tenacitc (stack with tenacity items) + Basic attacks deal bonus magical damage equal the targets magic resistance. Upgrates abilities: STOLEN ENERGY: Regenerates 25/30/35% mana TENTACLES OF PAIN: Double speed steal. SUFFOCATING CLASP: Steals 1/1,5/2(+0,01)% of the targets current HP aswell. (magical damage) SHORTCUT: inceses width of the spell by 50%, and the damage reduction by 10%. Being out of combat for 8/12/14 sec. will put this ability on cooldown. ___________________ Combinatons (with and without R): SUFFOCATING CLASP + TENTACLES OF PAIN: Regenerates HP equal 20% magical damage you deal to the target with your basic attacks. SHORTCUT + SUFFOCATING CLASP: Pulls the targeted enemy aswell. (deisables suffocating claps; can not be used on the same target in 10 sec.) TENTACLES OF PAIN + SHORTCUT: Knocks the enemy higher for every stack. _______________________________________________________________________ STATS: Helth: 450 (+92) Attack Damage: 58 (+1,75) Helth Regen: 7 (+0.9) Attack Speed: 0,675 (+2,25%) Mana: 300 (+44) Armor: 15 (+4,5) Mana Regen: 6.8 (+0.5) Magic Res.: 30 (+1,25) Range: 175 Mov. Speed: 345 __________________________________________________________________________ Items: START: Doran's Shield BASIC: Berserker's Greaves Wit's End Lich Bane OFFENSIVE: Nashor's Tooth Malady Rabadon's Deathcap DEFENSIVE: Abyssal Scepter Guardian Angel Zhonya's Hourglass Spirit Visage _____________________________ Lore: • He was created in Urtistan. • He would be the secret weapon for the Rune War in Urtistan, but he wasn’t finished when the war started, and it wasn’t safe to use him so his creators locked him in the Clock Tower. • After the war ended, and Zilean left the city, he was the only living thing, and the war’s leftover magical energy slowly and painfully moved into his body. • The magical energy gave him enough power to break out of his prison. • Now, with this incredible amount of power he has, he will kill everyone who lives or moves but most importantly he wants to kill the one who left him in his prison, Zilean Category:Custom champions